Trillian
by Willow21
Summary: Josh and Sam discuss Toby and Donna, not as a couple you understand!. Kind of post Mr Frost


**Trillian **by Willow 

**Summary:** A little instant messaging with Josh and Sam. A pointless fic, but I'm bored and none of my Trillian buddies are online.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Anything up to season 7, Mr Frost  
**Characters:** Josh and Sam  
**Rating:** G

* * *

_Duke8911: Josh?_

_Duke8911: Hey, you there?_

_Duke8911: Guess not_

Joshua760: I'm here

_Duke8911: Evening. How r u?_

Joshua760: I'm good. You?

_Duke8911: Confused_

Joshua760: Nothing new there then ;-)

_Duke8911: Not funny_

_Duke8911: What the hell was Toby thinking?_

Joshua760: You got me. Leo thinks it has something to do with David.

_Duke8911: That would make sense i guess_

_Duke8911: You and him ok now?_

Joshua760: No

_Duke8911: Josh you have to talk to him _

Joshua760: I've tried He doesn't want to know

Joshua760: he won't see me

_Duke8911: What does CJ say?_

Joshua760: She isn't talking to me

_Duke8911: What did you do?_

Joshua760: I don't know

Joshua760: When I talked to Toby he was pissed cos i left

Joshua760: CJs pissed at me cos Toby is

_Duke8911: What did she say?_

Joshua760: That Toby was under a lot of strain and I didn't help

_Duke8911: Oh_

Joshua760: Oh?

Joshua760: What does that mean?

_Duke8911: You think maybe she meant the fight you had?_

_Duke8911: Sorry I know that wasnt just you_

Joshua760: Yeah

Joshua760: Probably didn;t help

_Duke8911: Not an excuse though_

Joshua760: Davdi was an astronaut

_Duke8911: I know_

Joshua760: You remember when the shuttle was late and David was on board?

_Duke8911: Not a day I'm likely to forget_

Joshua760: He stayed in DC instead of going to see David when he got back

Joshua760: When David got back i mean

_Duke8911: You were critically ill_

Joshua760: Yeah.

Joshua760: Donna thinks that's telling

Joshua760: I mean she thinks David dying and me leaving are connected in Tobys mind

Joshua760: Doesn't make sense to me but Donna tends to be right about these things

_Duke8911: She does_

_Duke8911: Why do you think he waited? _

Joshua760: To come clean?

_Duke8911: Yeah_

Joshua760: Leo got served

_Duke8911: Ahh_

Joshua760: Yeah and i'd been accusing him of sabotaging the campaign

_Duke8911: Why?_

Joshua760: Hes possibly the only campaign liaison in history who didn't liaise

_Duke8911: Now you know why_

_Duke8911: his mind wasn't on the job so much as it should have been_

Joshua760: I feel bad

_Duke8911: You should ;-)_

Joshua760: thanks for that

_Duke8911: I was kidding_

_Duke8911: Don't do that_

Joshua760: What?

_Duke8911: the blame thing_

_Duke8911: CJs wrong_

_Duke8911: You're not to blame for Tobys decision_

_Duke8911: fighting with you isn't why he did it_

_Duke8911: Josh? You still there?_

Joshua760: I was waiting for you to finish

_Duke8911: You know I'm right_

Joshua760: Yeah

_Duke8911: Answer your phone!_

Joshua760: Thats you?

_Duke8911: Yes_

Joshua760: Why?

_Duke8911: I want to hear you say it_

Joshua760: okay...

_Duke8911: Good_

Joshua760: Feel better now?

_Duke8911: So you and DOnna?_

Joshua760?

_Duke8911: You and Donna_

Joshua760: Again.. ?

Joshua760: Stop calling me!

Duke8911:-) Then answer the question

Joshua760: Yes

_Duke8911: Yes?_

Joshua760: me and Donna. Yes :-)

Joshua760: Sam

Joshua760: Sam?

Joshua760: SAM!

_Duke8911: Sorry I fainted_

Joshua760: Funny man!

_Duke8911: What happened_

_Duke8911: You and Donna_

Joshua760: She sent me a birthday card

_Duke8911: ok_

Joshua760: It seemed polite to go round and say thanks

Joshua760: We ordered takeout

Joshua760: For my birthday

_Duke8911: So you had a good birthday?_

Joshua760: Best ever :-)

_Duke8911: Maybe in future you can celebrate then?_

Joshua760: Wouldn't think so

_Duke8911: No_

_Duke8911: Congratulations btw_

_Duke8911: About time!_

Joshua760: I know.

Joshua760: We're not telling people

_Duke8911: Why?_

Joshua760: just not yet

Joshua760: Except you

_Duke8911:-)_

_Duke8911: I'm going to go for a bit_

Joshua760: She's online

Duke8911: I know. speak to you soon

END

* * *


End file.
